Troubles, Love, And Vacation wOOt
by Akiko and Yukiko
Summary: Yugi and da gang is off on a vacation on Hawaii for summer vacation! But someone is trying to ruin their fun! And to add to that, feelings begin to arise between them! What problems will ensue? Yaoi and language. YY, MM, RB, SS, JM. ¤Chapter 5 Up¤
1. Teacher's Evilness And Hawaii!

Summary: Yugi and da gang is off on a vacation on Hawaii for summer vacation! But someone is trying to ruin their fun! And to add to that, feelings begin to arise between them! What problems will ensue? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Yukiko and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! *Swishing torch at the lawyers* Back! Back I say!!!  
  
Akiko: "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllo!!!" ^^  
  
Yugi: "Ummm... She's hyper... Once again..."  
  
Yukiko: "Great... I WANT SOME OF HER SUGAR!!!" *Laughs Manically*  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  
Yukiko and Akiko: *Fighting over the sugar*  
  
Akiko: "MINE!!!"  
  
Yukiko: "NO! MINE!!!"  
  
Akiko: "Why don't we just share?"  
  
Yukiko: "Okie dokie."  
  
Both: *Starts eating a lot of sugar*  
  
Yami: "Well... Since they're too busy eating sugar and slowly getting hyper- "  
  
Bakura: "-We shall introduce you to the fic..."  
  
Yami: "That was still my line!"  
  
Bakura: "So? It's just a line!"  
  
Marik: "Shut up already!!!"  
  
Joey: "On with da fic!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ - Ryou (Hikari) to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ - Bakura (Yami) to Ryou  
  
[...] - Malik (Hikari) to Marik  
  
[[...]] - Marik (Yami) to Malik  
  
'...' - Thoughts  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
~...~ - Place And Time  
  
{...} - Annoying comments from Akiko  
  
||...|| - Annoying comments from Yukiko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Teacher's Evilness And Hawaii!!!  
  
Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...  
  
'Come on come on come on come on!!! Ya damn clock! Go fasta!!!' Joey thought furiously, whilst glaring at the ever so slow movements of the hands on the school clock. 'What's wrong wit da damn clock?!?!' Joey thought angrily.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler!!!" The teacher yelled at the 'innocent' student who was staring at the clock. "Can you answer question on the board or not?!"  
  
Joey looked at the board. 'Ugh... Too many x's and y's... So confusin.' Joey trailed off.  
  
Yugi looked over at his friend. 'Looks like he's gonna faint again...' Yugi thought worriedly.  
  
"Well...?" the teacher asked Joey impatiently.  
  
"Uhhhh... I don't know, Ms. Land?" Joey said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"This is the sixth time this week, Mr. Wheeler!!!" Ms. Land {She's one of the sub teachers that my teachers hire to sub for them. She's a biotch}. She signed irritably before asking someone else to answer the question on the board.  
  
Joey, once again, looked up on the evil clock. It's the big hand almost striking the 3... Almost 3:14... {That's the time we get off anyways}. If you looked close enough, you could see sweat trickling down his forehead in anticipation for the school day to be over and summer vacation to finally start.  
  
The big hand finally hit the 3, but the bell did not ring, but Joey's Joey. Sooo...  
  
"FREEDOM!!!" Joey yelled, jumping up from his desk and causing Ms. Land to drop her whiteboard marker, turn around, and glare at Joey.  
  
"MR. WHEELER!!! SIT DOWN AND STOP INTERRUPTING THIS CLASS OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!" Ms. Land yelled. She was angry, no, angry was an understatement... Then... She started to determine how long Joey's detention will be... "Five, ten, fifteen..."  
  
Joey looked wide-eyed at Ms. Land and quickly sat down in his desk. He had to stay after school for twenty minutes... With the mini fat giant... He was emitting whimpers now and then.  
  
"Serves you right, mutt." Seto, who was sitting behind Joey, whispered to Joey. He was having such fun watching Joey do all this.  
  
Joey tried to keep his anger down, "Shaddup, moneybags." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Even though Seto started to warm up to Yugi and the gang, Seto and him would have their arguments and fights now and then.  
  
Yugi then looked at the clock. 'Hmmm... The bell should've ringed already. It's 3:22 already.' But after that thought, the bell rang, signaling that school was finally over and that they were all free from books, text books, homework, and teachers. Everyone ran out of the classroom, leaving Yugi, Ryou, Seto, and Joey behind.  
  
"Well, come on. We hafta git outta 'ere!" Joey happily said and started to walk with his friends and Seto tot eh door., but his happiness was crushed by the big teacher.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Mr. Wheeler?" Ms. Land questioned, standing in between Joey's nightmare and his freedom.  
  
"Ummm... Going home...?" Joey said.  
  
"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Ms. Land exclaimed and pointed to the desk nearest to her own desk. You're staying here for twenty minutes, remember?" Ms. Land asked, smirking evilly at the cowering boy.  
  
Then, Ryou piped up, "Excuse me, Ms. Land?"  
  
Ms. Land turned to Ryou and smiled sweetly. Ryou was such a good kid. She liked him {O.O Not that way, mind you}. "What is it, Mr. Bakura?"  
  
"Ummm... Can we please go...?"  
  
"You three may go but the blondie stays here." Ms. Land exclaimed and walked to her desk.  
  
"B-but." Ryou started but was interrupted by, surprisingly, Seto.  
  
"Joey's mom is in the hospital and that's why he wasn't paying attention in class." Seto explained, receiving a gasp from Ms. Land.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mr. Wheeler?! Go! Shoo! And tell her I wish her to get well soon!" Ms. Land shoved the boys out of the classroom.  
  
"Arigato, Ms. Land." Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Seto said in unison, then ran down the hallway and towards their lockers.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they met back together and they all walked out the school together.  
  
"Hey guys! What took you so long?!" Tristan yelled, waving at them to come over at Domino High's school gates. They then started to walk a bit to get away from the evil school.  
  
"Sorry. We had to help Joey get out of detention... Again." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with you nowadays, Jo?" Tristan asked, flinging his arm around Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing..." Joey said and had a dreamly look in his eyes.  
  
Then, they heard a squeal, from Serenity, Joey's younger sister. "Oh my god! Niisama!!! You're in love!" She said in a singsong voice. That statement caused Joey to turn beat red. ||Which whom, I wonder. ^^||  
  
"N-n-no I'm n-not!" Joey said, trying to defend himself from his sister's prying words.  
  
"Your dreamy looks and lack of contribution in class says it all." Yami smirked, whilst Marik, Malik, and Bakura snickered, who, in turn, received backhands each from Ryou.  
  
"Though, did he contribute to class in the first place? Excluding sleeping and going to school." Bakura added in his two cents, receiving yet another backhand from Ryou. "Ow!" Bakura cried and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Ah, leave him alone, guys." Yugi said.  
  
"Well, let's change the topic. What are we gonna do during summer vacation?" Seto asked the gang.  
  
"Didn't we agree to go to Hawaii...?" Téa asked, her eyes sparkling, then, without warning, she clinged onto Yami's arm in a death grip.  
  
Yugi watched this happen and growled in the back of his throat. 'What the...?' Yugi thought bewildered and shook it off.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, was dying. Or his arm was dying. 'No... Circulation... In arm!!! Damn this girl is strong!' He thought to himself, whilst trying to pry Téa off his arm.  
  
Téa looked up at Yami questionably. "What is it, Yami-kins {DIE APRICOT!!!}? You said you loved me and all {*Stabs Téa repeatedly*}." Téa said in her sick sweet-like voice, causing everyone to shudder.  
  
"Let go of him." Marik said and him, Malik, and Bakura started to pry Téa from Yami's purplish-blue arm.  
  
After that was done with, a limo approached and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. Remember, our flight is in two days." Seto said and the chauffeur opened the door for Seto to get in and closed it after he did. The chauffeur then walked back to the driver's door, got in, and drove away.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll talk to ya later. We have a lot of packing to do." Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? All you two have to pack is leather, leather, and more leather. Oh, and accessories to go along with your leather." Duke teased.  
  
"But we're going to Hawaii. A hot environment. Which means that leather is VERY uncomfortable." Yami explained. "We'll see ya later!" Yami said and him and Yugi started to walk in the direction of the Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Well, we should be going too. We, like them, have a lot of packing to do." Ryou stated and him, Bakura, Marik, and Malik started to walk away {Marik and Malik live with Ryou and Bakura. I feel sorry for Ryou...}.  
  
Later, everyone that was left started to leave to his or her own homes. And now... it was an empty 4-way intersection sidewalk. Yup. All you can hear is the wind {Seto: "Get on with it already!"} {Okay okay. Sheesh}.  
  
~At The Kame Game Shop~  
  
Yugi was furiously looking through the dresser that him and Yami shared, looking for anything that was suitable to wear besides leather, to bring with them to Hawaii.  
  
Yami was packing all the required accessories, which includes towel, toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, hand towel, shampoo, conditioner, etc etc.  
  
After much hunting around {Goes to show you what type of clothes they wear *Cough*Leather*Cough*}, Yugi finally found ten pairs of shorts and t- shirts.  
  
"YES!" Yugi giggled happily and folded the clothing and putting them in the suitcase.  
  
"Do we really need a lot of this stuff, aibou?" Yami asked, looking over at Yugi.  
  
"Well, yea, we're gonna be gone for a week and a half. It's a good thing that the hotel has laundry service. I don't think we'd be able to live with wearing smelly clothes." Yugi joked. It was true. Yami and Yugi only had five pairs of shorts and t-shirts each. And they were gonna be gone for more then a week.  
  
Then, someone was heard.  
  
"Aibou... What was that...?" Yami asked cautiously, slowly edging towards his aibou and putting himself in front of Yugi.  
  
The growl came again.  
  
Yugi blushed furiously. "Yami... That was my stomach..."  
  
Yami blushed a light pink. "Let's go get something to eat." And they went downstairs to eat, not noticing a shadow that just leaped down from the tree outside their window and quickly disappear into the shadows of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akiko: "Sssooo? How'd you people like it so far? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Bakura: "Ignore the brat. She's hyper."  
  
Akiko: "I'm not a brat and I'm not hyper." *Jumping up and down really fast*  
  
Bakura: -_- "Suuuuuure you are..."  
  
Yukiko: *Running around in circles*  
  
Joey: "They're both hyper dammit..."  
  
Akiko and Yukiko: *Both about to jump off the roof, in means to show the world that they can fly without any use of machinery*  
  
Yukiko: *In a happy, bubbly, singsong tone* "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Joey, Tristan, Malik, Ryou, and Duke: *Holding a big trampoline under where they think Akiko and Yukiko will land*  
  
Yami: "Well, I gotta go and help em. Aibou, if you please."  
  
Yugi: "Ok, Yami! Please review! We'd greatly appreciate your thoughts. Just don't flame Akiko and Yukiko! Bye bye!"  
  
¤Written by Akiko¤ 


	2. Forward, To Paradise!

Summary from previous chapter.  
  
So, with school out, Yugi and the gang head to *drum roll* HAWAII!!!  
  
Yukiko: I wish I can join them...  
  
Akiko: Ditto...  
  
All others present: We're going to Hawaii, going to Hawaii!  
  
Yukiko and Akiko: -_-  
  
Yukiko: Bastards. Anyways, in case you forgot, here is a guide.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ - Ryou (Hikari) to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ - Bakura (Yami) to Ryou  
  
[...] - Malik (Hikari) to Marik  
  
[[...]] - Marik (Yami) to Malik  
  
'...' - Thoughts  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
~...~ - Place And Time  
  
{...} - Annoying comments from Akiko  
  
||...|| - Annoying comments from Yukiko  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Forward, To Paradise!  
  
The airplane was smooth in its journey to the tropical islands of Hawaii. It glided over clouds, giving little Serenity the urge to take a wee nap. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but sleep soon over-powered her. Joey listened to his sister's breathing intently.  
  
"Peanuts?" asked a flight attendant.  
  
"You betcha lady!" said Joey with enthusiasm. He snatched the peanuts off the cart and devoured it with a single gulp, burping with satisfaction.  
  
"That's gross, Joey." Said Téa distastefully.  
  
Joey shrugged innocently. Seto eyed the blonde warily. He then returned to his book. Mokuba was busy bobbin his head to music in his Walkman, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were having a tag-team duel, with team MM (Malik and Marik) in the lead. Téa was flipping through a magazine and Yami and Yugi were indulged in a fierce game of chess. Tristan and Duke were, like Serenity, sleeping.  
  
As Joey stretched, his hand accidentally slapped someone in the face. The person gave a sort of petrified shriek as she fell backwards, landing roughly on her arse. ||ARSE!! AHAHAH! I love that word!||{Wonder who the woman is? *Cackles*}  
  
"Oppsies. Sorry." said Joey sheepishly as he got up from his seat. "Didn't mean to do that. You ok dere?" Joey's face impersonated the color of a tomato as soon as his eyes laid on whom he had smacked.  
  
Mai rubbed her cheek furiously, trying to make the red handprint vanish. " Watch it buster! I am not in the mood!" She stood up, hand ready to deliver revenge for scathing her flawless face. She paused. "Joey?"  
  
"M-Mai?" stuttered Joey. "I-I..."  
  
Mai lowered her hand. "I wasn't really going to slap you, but now that I see you're Joey, I guess there's no problem." So with that comment, Mai whipped her hand across Joey's face. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the plane. {Tee hee ^^. Echo!!!}  
  
"I guess I deserved that..." muttered Joey, little birds and stars flying around his dazed head.  
  
Mai nodded. She turned to greet Yugi, whom has come to his friend's aid.  
  
"Mai? Are you going to Hawaii too?"  
  
Mai nodded, as the rest of the gang welcomed her. "Vacation time. There's no better place to go then Hawaii for a girl like me."  
  
So coincidently, Mai was staying at the same hotel. Serenity awoke and happily embraced Mai. "Mai! Will you be hanging out with us?"  
  
Mai nodded, mainly for Serenity's sake. "I see no harm in that... I suppose."  
  
Joey, however, was blushing madly, poking his two pointer-fingers together. "Gre-Great ta hear..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
~Some time later~  
  
"Hi! I'm Suzi. Are you checking in?" asked a friendly-looking woman.  
  
"Yeah huh. We have a few suites reserved for Yugi Mutou?" said Téa, leaning on the countertop as she eyed her waiting friends {Why do people always make Yugi pay for all the rooms...? Kaiba's da rich one}.  
  
The woman looked down at her papers. After a few seconds, she returned her gaze to Téa and grinned, handing her five keycards. "Your suites are on level 14, rooms 8,9,10, and 11."  
  
Téa thanked the woman and handed her friends the keys. As things turned out, Yami and Yugi shared a room, Malik and Marik shared, Ryou and Bakura shared, and Tristan and Duke shared. Joey shared a suite with his little sister and Seto shared a room with his little brother, Mokuba. Tea was counted out mistakenly {*Laughs maniacally*}, as Joey was the one who booked the hotel. So, she ended up moving into Mai's suite. There was no argument there, except for a brief, envious look from Joey.  
  
Everyone then settled into their rooms, for this was going to be their home for a week or two... Or more...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukiko: I know that was an ultra-short chapter, but my mind is dry and I-  
  
Akiko: -excuses  
  
Yukiko: *Bashes Akiko on the head* I need to restart my computer and shower. ^^;  
  
Yami: *Gasp*  
  
Yukiko: Cut it out Yami. Its not like she's dead.  
  
Malik: That is most unfortunate.  
  
Akiko: What does that suppose to mean, Malik? *Swings her Mallet of Doom tauntingly in front of Malik*  
  
Malik: *Looks away innocently* Nothing... Nothing.  
  
¤Written by Yukiko¤ 


	3. Who Or What Is This 'Swim?

Disclaimer and Summary: Refer to chapter 1.  
  
Akiko: "Hi everybody!"  
  
Everyone: "Hi Dr... Er... Hi Akiko!"  
  
Yukiko: -_-'' ...Fools  
  
Akiko: "Yea..."  
  
Téa: *Dancing around* "We're in Hawaii! We're in Hawaii!"  
  
Akiko: *Twitch* "STFU!"  
  
Téa: "..."  
  
Yukiko: "That's better. You guys don't have to rub it in our faces that we're not going to Hawaii! Insensitive Preps!*Sniff*"  
  
Akiko: "In fact, if it weren't for us, you'd be doing nothing back in Domino!"  
  
Yugi: "That's true."  
  
Seto: *Growls* "Let's get on with this chapter already!"  
  
--------------------  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ - Ryou (Hikari) to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ - Bakura (Yami) to Ryou  
  
[...] - Malik (Hikari) to Marik  
  
[[...]] - Marik (Yami) to Malik  
  
'...' - Thoughts  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
~...~ - Place And Time  
  
{...} - Annoying comments from Akiko  
  
||...|| - Annoying comments from Yukiko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Who Or What Is This 'Swim'?  
  
When they finally made it to level 14 where all their rooms where located, Yami and Yugi dashed into Room 8, Ryou calmly walked into Room 7 whilst Bakura was dragging all 4 suitcases, Marik and Malik went for Room 9, Seto and Mokuba went to room 10, Joey and Serenity in Room 11, and Tristan and Duke in Room 12. Téa and Mai's room were in room 14.  
  
{Let's skip the part about them unpacking and stuff}  
  
After about one hour and 15 minutes, 31 aspirin pills gone, and about 4 523 876 curses later, the gang finally was done unpacking and now, they were headed to the buffet.  
  
Joey immediately grabbed two plates and filled them up in 5 seconds, with every type of food on the plates. It looked like to mini mountains.  
  
"Joey, you're such a pig!" Téa yelled in frustration and went to grab her own plate, only filling it up with fruits and a salad.  
  
"You DO know that this is only lunch, Wheeler?" Seto snickered.  
  
"Shaddup, money bags!" Joey growled through the food in his mouth.  
  
Everyone then lined up and took some food to fill up their stomach a bit so that they wouldn't be hungry until dinner time. Joey looked like he was having dinner right now though. After this was accomplished, they set out to find a table or two that had 14 chairs in all. After doing so, they sat down and started to eat.  
  
"We're going to swim after this." Yugi exclaimed as he looked at pamphlets he got from the receptionist of the hotel.  
  
The three yamis looked at each other and then at their hikaris.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Malik..."  
  
They all said one after the other.  
  
"Who or what is this 'Swim'?" they asked in unison, bewilderment in their eyes.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and turned to them.  
  
"What?!" Yami, Bakura, and Marik snapped at them, utterly embarrassed that they were now the center of attention... Well, actually, Marik and Bakura didn't mind since they were used to it but Yami blushed a very light pink, though, you couldn't see it through his bronzed skin.  
  
"Uh... Well... Swimming is, well, I don't know how to explain this..." Yugi said, sweat dropping.  
  
Seto sighed irritably, and turned on his laptop. Once he got to a certain site and after a few typing noises, Seto spoke up. "Swim is to propel oneself in water by natural means through movements of arms or legs. To play in the water, to move with a motion like that of swimming, to float on a liquid, though not sinking, to have a floating or reeling appearance sensation, to cross by propelling oneself through water." He finished and then turned off his laptop and put it away.  
  
Everyone was staring at Seto, trying to take in what all the definitions for 'Swim' was.  
  
"What?" Seto asked and the continued to eat his ham sub.  
  
"I thought you were smart enough to NOT use your on-line dictionary." Joey teased and ducked at the incoming lettuce, but unfortunately, the lettuce hit Mai in the face, along with the mayonnaise that was on the lettuce.  
  
"JOEY!!!" Mai screamed and hastily took the lettuce piece of her face and threw it in the air.  
  
Now, little kiddies... Girls... Boys... Whatever! Know that what goes up, must come down... Ssssooooooooo... The lettuce fell on the chef's clean, combed, and gelled hair. Why is this such a big deal, you ask? Well, the chef was very fond of his 'hair'.  
  
The chef screamed and ran back into the kitchen, hiding himself from the public.  
  
"What was THAT all about...?" Duke asked, whilst drinking his orange juice.  
  
Everyone at the table shrugged and they continued to eat in peace.  
  
After they were finished, they went to their own rooms to gather their bathing needs and met each other in the lobby, ready to go swimming. Some changed into their swimming suits in their rooms {One was in the bathroom, the other was in their bedroom so get your minds outta da gutter!} and wore t-shirts to over their upper parts of their bodies.  
  
"Ready to go yet?!" Malik asked excitedly, hopping up and down. Marik sighed at his over-excited hikari.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Let's go." Bakura muttered and walked out the door... Though, they weren't automatic... So now, Bakura's face was reddish-pink.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the Tomb Robber's antics.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Bakura yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Bakura. "Let's go!" Bakura yelled and pushed open the door, letting Ryou pass through, but letting go of the door, which smashed into Seto's face.  
  
Marik walked out to where they parked three of their borrowed cars. Marik was still walking towards the car when a scream erupted.  
  
"MARIK! LOOK OUT!!!" Malik screamed, which made Marik look back at his hikari to see him pointing at something and he turned to see that a speeding car was coming his way, not slowing down to a stop.  
  
"MARIK!" Everyone, well, except Bakura, yelled.  
  
"MARIK YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A DEER IN HEADLIGHTS! MOVE YOUR FAT ASS!!!" Bakura yelled at him.  
  
Marik didn't have time to jump out of the way, so he did something that a 'normal' ancient spirit of a Millennium Item did.  
  
He sent the car and the driver to the shadow realm.  
  
"Marik!!!" Malik cried and came running to his yami. "Thank Ra you're alright."  
  
"Of course I'm alright. Aren't I always?" Marik asked.  
  
Malik smiled at Marik, then it turned to a scowl. "Bring that man back here from the shadow realm! He wouldn't be there if you jumped out of the way or paid more attention to where you were walking!" Malik snapped and backhanded Marik.  
  
"Ow... After all that I just went through, you go and backhand me?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami cutely with his big, amethyst, puppy dog eyes. "Can we go to the beach now, Yami?" he asked cutely, which made everyone that was watching melt from the inside out with the cuteness {Level of cuteness just sky rocketed!}.  
  
"Yea, sure Yugi." Yami said softly and led himself and Yugi to their car, which was a sports car {Yami was the only one who could drive besides Seto and Mai... Joey: No comment after the Noah thing, Bakura and Marik: you guys can figure that one out for yourselves}.  
  
"I'll go with you and Yugi, Yami-kins!" Téa yelled and followed Yugi and Yami into their car. ||Yami-kins?||  
  
"Sorry Téa but Ryou, Marik, Malik, and I are going with Yami and Yugi." Bakura said with a smirk at the angered face of Téa.  
  
"But there's only five seats and there's six of you!" Tea yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well, we can always make one of our hikaris sit on our lap!" Marik said and winked at Malik, which made him blush a deep red.  
  
Téa 'Humphed' and then stalked off to go and ride with Seto in his car. Along with Serenity and Mokuba. Well, at least she could talk to Serenity.  
  
"Mai, I'll go witch cha." Joey claimed and hopped into Mai's, as usual, convertible.  
  
"Us too." Tristan and Duke said in unison, and they went into Mai's convertible as well.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Just don't go making a mess in it with all your junk food." Mai sighed and walked over to the driver's side.  
  
Yami and Seto started their engines and were waiting for Mai to start hers. Once she did so, Yami drove off, since his car was first, and the rest followed him to the beach of Hawaii!  
  
~Inside Yami's Car~  
  
Malik was sitting on Marik's lap. The look on his face was priceless, whilst Marik just smirked at the whole thing. Ryou sat in between Bakura and Marik/Malik. Bakura was watching outside the window and Yugi and Yami were up front.  
  
Yugi was looking at the views in Hawaii, his eyes filled with awe. Yami was concentrating on the road and looking over at the built-in navigation system {too bad that your dad didn't put in the navigation system and the DVD player in your Acura, ne Yukiko?} that their sports car came with. It showed all the roads and where each once lead them. There was also a red dot on the screen that was moving. That was their position on the map. And for a plus, it also showed Yami Seto's and Mai's cars on the map. Seto's blue and Mai's purple.  
  
"We're almost there, Yugi." Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi and Malik cheered.  
  
Yugi then turned on the radio and the song was "Burn" ||By Usher. One of my fav songs!!! ^^;||.  
  
Ryou then had the urge to sing, so did Yugi and Malik, so they started to sing, since they knew this song. Ryou and Malik was the backup vocalist and Yugi was the lead singer.  
  
The yamis just sat back and enjoyed listening to their hikaris sing along with the soft music.  
  
~Inside Seto's Car~  
  
Things were against Téa today. She had to sit in the back with the annoying midget Kaiba and Serenity and Seto sat at the front. Téa was forced to listen to Mokuba ask questions to her and he answered most with a growl or a grumble.  
  
"Hey Téa. Why do you always talk about friendship?" Mokuba was going on and on asking Téa questions about stuff.  
  
"Hey Téa. Why do birds fly?" Mokuba kept on continuing. After a few more questions, Téa had cracked.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY YOU ANNOYING BRAT?!?!" Tea screamed at Mokuba, which made Seto screech to a stop, looking back at the two and glaring daggers at Téa for yelling at his little brother.  
  
"Téa, that wasn't very nice. Mokuba's just curious." Serenity said calmly.  
  
Then, they heard a 'honk' and they looked to their left to see that Mai was passing them. Mai yelling, "We'll go ahead, ok!"  
  
Seto quickly rolled down his window and yelled back, "Ok!" Seto put his head back inside the vehicle and continued to glare at Téa. "What did you say to my little brother?" Seto asked through clenched teeth.  
  
That clearly meant death to all, but being Téa, she didn't notice. "I said, WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY YOU ANNOYING BRAT?!?!"  
  
That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Seto growled dangerously and unlocked Téa's door. "Get. Out." He growled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, Get. Out!" Seto all but yelled at the inferior girl. ||Can you tell Akiko despises Téa?||  
  
"But you can't just leave me here! Yami's gonna find out and he's gonna go looking for me and then he's going to send you to the Shadow Realm!" Téa yelled back at Seto.  
  
"Pfth. You think he even gives a crap about you, friendship preacher?!" Seto ground out. "Now, get the hell out of this car and I don't want to ever catch you bad mouthing my little brother ever again!!! Understand?!" Seto yelled and that made Téa whimper.  
  
She slowly got out, Seto opened the trunk for her and she took out her things, then Téa closed the trunk and Seto drove away fast, leaving Téa to fend for herself, with the beach on the left of her, but, being Téa, she didn't notice and kept on walking to where Seto drove off.  
  
~Back To Seto's Car~  
  
"Thanks, niisama!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"Seto, you didn't have to leave Téa behind like that..." Serenity tried to reason with Seto.  
  
"She deserved it. And besides, she can find her way to the beach. It was to the left of her for Ra's sake!" Seto said irritated. Serenity shrugged and forgot all about what just happened.  
  
They continued to drive off, seeing Mai's car a short distance away from them.  
  
~In Mai's Convertible~  
  
"Whoo hoo!!! This rocks!!!" Tristan yelled, liking the felling of air rushing past his face.  
  
"You said it!!!" Duke replied, letting his hair flow with the wind.  
  
"Would you guys get down from there and put on your seat belts before we get caught?! Geez!" Mai screamed at the duo and they replied by sitting back down and buckling their seatbelts.  
  
"That's better." Mai said.  
  
"So, Mai... Uh... How are ya?" Joey asked, a blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine, Joey. You?" Mai replied.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Joey was about to say something until they saw that Seto's car had stopped.  
  
"I wonder what happened...?" Mai whispered. Mai drove past Seto and yelled out to him, "We'll go ahead, ok!" and Seto replied with an "Ok!"  
  
Mai drove ahead of Seto's car.  
  
"What were you about to say, Joey?" Mai asked him.  
  
"Well... Uh... You hair looks really nice with that flower in there and when it's up like that." Joey complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Mai replied.  
  
The silence continued until they saw Yami's car slow down, turn right, got itself parked in a free space.  
  
"I guess we're at the beach." Mai smiled happily and parked the car. "I can do some shopping now!" Mai squealed happily.  
  
Joey, Duke, and Tristan jumped out of the convertible and went to see that the passengers in Yami's car were getting out. Soon, Seto's car arrived and he parked it near the others.  
  
Now, onto the sand, the shells, the ocean, the beach blankets, the sand castles, and... Insanity!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akiko: "Sorry that was so... Uhhh... Odd?" *Laughs uneasily*  
  
Yukiko: *Sarcastically* "Yes, that was very very odd."  
  
Akiko: "Well, YOU have to write a chapter longer then the last chapter so-" *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Yukiko: "You've got 5 seconds to put that tongue away before I cut it off!" *brings out the Mother of all Butcher Knives*  
  
Akiko: *Quickly pulls tongue back into her mouth*  
  
Yami: "I have a feeling that there are more insane people in the world, nowadays." *Sighs*  
  
Yugi: "Hey, you were once insane, Yami."  
  
Yami: *Slaps hand over Yugi's mouth* "Shush! That was supposed to be between us!"  
  
Akiko: "Okie dokie, time to wrap this chapter up. Please review ^^."  
  
¤Written by Akiko¤ 


	4. The Fun Begins

Yukiko: Hey everyone! Welcome back!  
  
Akiko: Hey Yuki, where'd we leave off last time?  
  
Yukiko: Well, I believe that the gang just arrived at the beach!  
  
Akiko: Lucky little –language censored-  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Yukiko: Aki! Bad girl *waves a finger in a scolding manner*  
  
Akiko: Sorry ^^; *Tries to bite off Yuki's finger*  
  
Yukiko: Why you-*glares at Aki*-Anyways, I want to thank you guys for the nice comments you left us. It really means a lot! ^^  
  
Seto: Yuki, just shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
Yukiko: *glares at Seto* Very well.  
  
--------------------  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
\...\ - Ryou (Hikari) to Bakura  
  
\\...\\ - Bakura (Yami) to Ryou  
  
[...] - Malik (Hikari) to Marik  
  
[[...]] - Marik (Yami) to Malik  
  
'...' - Thoughts  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
~...~ - Place And Time  
  
{...} - Annoying comments from Akiko  
  
||...|| - Annoying comments from Yukiko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: The fun begins  
  
He sat back in his chair, swishing around his wine glass thoughtfully. "I need an idea..." he muttered, turning his face to the high ceiling. His attention turned to the monitors that sat before him. He watched intently as a hidden camera followed Yugi and his friends around. His mind was working like a machine. Processing every possible outcome of a single plan, not one detail being left out. He suddenly sat upright, a sly, evil grin creeping across his lips. "I have it." He muttered. He pressed a button, calling for his henchmen to prepare to carry out the dirty deed.  
  
~At the Beach~  
  
"AIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
The shriek pierced the calm, ocean air, alerting all in its presence. Serenity winced as the scream echoed again, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"What is it, Mai?" She asked.  
  
"My swimsuit is missing!!!" Mai answered, "I-I had it here!"  
  
Serenity thoughtfully poked her own cheek. "Well, I saw a guy run over here and grab a pink bag-"  
  
"My swimsuit! It was in that bag! My brand new swimsuit!" Shrieked Mai.  
  
Téa leaned on the side of Mai's convertible, panting, as she had finally caught up with the gang. "Stupid Seto... Was anything else in the bag?"  
  
"Good gracious! Thank heavens no!" gasped Mai, clearly overwhelmed with the theft of her precious swimsuit.  
  
"Perhaps we can go buy a new one?" suggested Téa. "I see a huge shopping center over there."  
  
Serenity clapped her hands together happily. "Oh yes! Please Mai?! I haven't been shopping in the longest time ever!"  
  
Mai pondered the thought. Shopping was her specialty. "Alright. Good thing I forced my insurance company to insure the suit."  
  
Téa frowned. "Is it really THAT valuable, Mai?" She asked as she threw her bags into Mai's trunk.  
  
As if Joey slapped her, Mai turned around to face Téa. "Is it valuable?" she hissed. "IS IT VALUABLE, YOU ASK?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT IT WAS A BRAND NEW LOUIS VUITTON SWIMSUIT!!!!"  
  
Serenity chuckled. "Brand new and brand name!"  
  
Mai nodded. "Téa, go tell the guys that we'll be at the mall and we'll meet them around three o'clock."  
  
Téa saluted mockingly and ran off.  
  
~With the Guys~  
  
The boys were all happily laying out their belongings in the sand, since they all had changed into their swimming trunks. || Imagine that! Smexy! XD || {*Drools at Yami in black swim trunks and squeals "Kawaii!" at Yugi*}  
  
"Man, I can't wait ta get in tha wata!" said Joey as he rubbed sunscreen on his arm impatiently.  
  
Yugi had immediately started construction on a sand castle, he then paused and looked at Yami, whom was surveying the youngster.  
  
"Want to help, Yami?" he asked innocently.  
  
Yami sat down opposite of Yugi. "I see why not. I prefer we do not build an English castle."  
  
Yugi cocked his head to one side in confusion. "That's the only type of castle I know."  
  
Yami piled damp sand eagerly, forming a large rectangular base. "I wish to construct an Egyptian palace, similar to that of my own. I will show you how it is done, for I have played in sand many times since I was a child."  
  
Yugi smiled warmly at Yami.  
  
Seto was sitting under the shade of an umbrella, likewise with Mokuba. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were entranced in yet another tag-team game. Seto had brought Duel Disks, so vivid holograms of the monsters stood obediently next to their masters. They were attracting quite a crowd, as they were putting on an impressive show of explosions and magic.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Duke were engrossed in a game of... Splashing each other. Tristian laughed as he shoved Joey's head underwater. As everyone was doing their own thing, Téa came running. || This part is for you Akiko! || Unaware of the majestic sand palace built by Yugi and Yami, her foot slammed right into the side of the palace, utterly destroying it and also causing herself to trip and fall on her face {LMAO!!! SERVES YOU RIGHT, BIOTCH!!! *Gasps* YOU DESTROYED YAMI AND YUGI'S EGYPTIAN PALACE!!! YOU SHALL PAY!!! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!! *Chases Téa with scythe in hand*}.  
  
She coughed sand out of her mouth and look apologetically at Yami. " Sorry?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes to keep his anger at bay, breathing in sharply.  
  
"Its ok Téa..." said Yugi. ' It was such a beautiful palace...' Yugi thought sadly.  
  
Téa scrambled up and brushed herself off. "Uh, I came to tell you guys that me, Mai, and Serenity are going to mall... To get Mai a new bathing suit..." She then awkwardly stumbled away.  
  
"I must be calm with her..." said Yami to himself, inhaling deeply.  
  
Yugi watched Téa thoughtfully. "Yami, it was fun, building that castle. Maybe building it again wouldn't be so bad?"  
  
Yami nodded. "That's one of the things I like about you Yugi... You're always so positive." With that, the duo began recreating the palace.  
  
~Back with the ladies~  
  
At the mall, Téa's spirit has lifted a considerable amount. Turns out that the mall was having a huge sale. Mai was hysterical with joy. They rushed to and fro, snapping up bargains and whatnot. Finally, they were at a shop that was selling swimwear. Mai was looking at a display while Serenity was selecting goggles for her older brother. Téa, however, had found the bikini for herself. Even though she already possessed a decent bikini, this one was wonderful. Excited, she proudly showed the bikini to Serenity and Mai.  
  
"Isn't it great?" She asked.  
  
Mai grinned. "Its perfect for you, Téa! Buy it!"  
  
Serenity tugged at Mai's sleeve. "Shouldn't she try it on first?"  
  
Téa looked shocked. "I can't believe I forgot to try it on!" She rushed to the changing rooms, with Mai and Serenity trailing behind.  
  
As Téa rummaged around in the cramped area, Mai wandered off, returning with latte's for her friends.  
  
~With the guys~  
  
Yugi and Yami leaned back to admire their handiwork. It was a breathtaking sight, far better than the first one. {*Eyes sparkle*}  
  
"See Yami?" said Yugi proudly. "Its way better then before!"  
  
Yami nodded. "Maybe it's a good thing Téa knocked it over then. Or we would have never created such a masterpiece."  
  
Yugi yawned and laid down on his beach towel, preparing himself for a nap.  
  
Yami flung himself on the sand and looked up at the soft, fluffy clouds that were peacefully drifting across the sky. He sighed, treasuring the moment with his friends. As he closed his eyes, ready to fall into peaceful slumber, he felt something heavy being piled upon his chest. Ignoring it and keeping his eyes closed, he continued to fall into serene oblivion, but was soon snapped back to reality by a chuckle. His chest was getting heavier, as with his legs and arms. Finally, Yami's eyes snapped open. He looked fiercely at Yugi, Joey, and Tristian.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head." Said Yugi cheerfully.  
  
"I was not asleep." Yami snorted. "I merely closed my eyes for a few seconds."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Said Joey. "By the way, Marik told us to."  
  
All three of them stood back, watching Yami, who raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously. As he tried to get up, but realized, in horror, that he was buried in sand. The sand had taken the form of an octopus, so it looked like Yami had eight tentacles. Seeing the mortified expression on Yami's face, the three friends burst into laughter. Yami growled, unable to find anything amusing about the situation.  
  
"I am not dead!" He barked. "Unbury me an once!"  
  
Malik and Marik glanced at Yami casually. "Relax, Pharaoh." Smirked Marik. "You shall be released when the goofballs see fit."  
  
The Egyptian king glared fiercely at Marik. "Alright, as a Pharaoh, I command you to release me this instant!"  
  
Malik bowed. "As you wish." He turned to Joey, Yugi, and Tristian. "Goofballs, unbury the Pharaoh."  
  
The three friends grinned idiotically and started to dig the enraged Yami out. Ryou and Bakura were watching from a safe distance, chuckling.  
  
Far from the scene below, atop a sand dune, stood a noble figure. His hands were in his pockets, fiddling with a small microchip. His hair waved in the wind and his faithful henchmen stood a little distance behind him.  
  
"It is time." He said in a slow voice. His henchmen nodded as he dropped the chip into the hands of the leader. The men in black {Hey, I was watching Men In Black II today ^^'} then walked off, leaving their master.  
  
He smiled, taking in the salty air. "In time..." He muttered. "In time... You... Will be mine..." He threw back his head, laughing an evil, haunting laughter. "Oh, what fun!"  
  
Unaware of the villain, Yugi and his friends were happily digging Yami out of his pit, whom was still glaring at Marik.  
  
~Back with the gals~  
  
Téa observed herself in the mirror, striking a pose. "Gee, It looks awesome!" she exclaimed happily. She stepped out of the change room and twirled before Mai and Serenity.  
  
"Its great, Téa!" said Serenity.  
  
"Fabulous." Complimented Mai. "You're going to have to buy it now!"  
  
Téa nodded. "Let me go back in the change room to get my clothes. Can you guys wait for me by the cashier?"  
  
Her friends agreed and left.  
  
Téa walked back inside her change room. She closed the door and removed her clothes that were hanging on a hook. Just as her hand touched the handle of the doorknob, she felt strong arms grab her around the waist, along with a hand clamping upon her mouth. Téa struggled, trying to overcome the stranger's strong grip, but her efforts were futile.  
  
"Gotcha!" said a low, masculine voice.  
  
~At the Cashier~  
  
Mai impatiently tapped her foot on the cool, marble floor. Crossing her arms, she glanced in the direction of the changing rooms. "Where's Téa? It can't take her that long just to grab her clothes!"  
  
Serenity started walking to the changing rooms, maneuvering through the racks. "I think we should check on her."  
  
As if on cue, a shriek was heard from the back of the store.  
  
"Its Téa!" said Serenity and Mai in unison.  
  
When they got there, Téa had her foot resting on a large man's back. She looked triumphant while the man looked bruised.  
  
"Téa?" said Mai in a confused tone. "What happened?"  
  
Téa grinned. "This guy attacked me, so I whopped his ass."  
  
Serenity observed the stunned man. "Wow Téa... You really pack a punch... This guy looks pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah... Well... Lets just go pay for my suit and go." Said Téa casually.  
  
As the tri walked to the cashier, again, Mai noticed Téa kept on rubbing her ear.  
  
"Téa? Is something wrong?" asked Mai.  
  
Téa looked at Mai, confused. "No... Nothing. Everything is fine... Just fine..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Yukiko: Well... I tried! I really did! Sorry if this chapter was kinda lame... But was longer then the last one I wrote, right?  
  
Akiko: You see, Yuki's brain tends to dry out sometimes.  
  
Yukiko: ...Huh?  
  
Yugi: Well that proves Akiko's point.  
  
Yukiko: What?  
  
Mai: Never mind, Yukiko. Perhaps you should take a rest? After all it is... 12:17AM  
  
Yukiko: Aw, that's not too late!  
  
Akiko: Bed! Straight to bed Yuki! Or my Mallet of Doom shall send you to sleep.  
  
Yukiko: *speeds away*  
  
Akiko: MUAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!  
  
Yami: All right... Who forgot to give Aki her pills today?  
  
Akiko: *in background* *laughs insanely*  
  
Seto: Fool. You did.  
  
Yami: It was your turn today, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: ... Shut up. *stalks away*  
  
Yugi: *Puppy dog eyes* Pwease review? *bottom lip trembles*  
  
Akiko: *hugs Yugi* TOO KAWAII ^^  
  
Yugi: o.O;;  
  
¤Written by Yukiko¤ 


	5. Water Fights Are Fun

Disclaimer and summary: Refer to Chapter 1.  
  
Akiko: "Hey, sorry bout the late update. I'm such a procrastinator..."  
  
Yukiko: "Yes, you are a procrastinator."  
  
Akiko: (Face fault) "Shut up."  
  
Yukiko: "No you... You procrastinator!"  
  
Akiko: "You're one yourself! And my chapters are longer so PAH!"  
  
Yukiko: "The length of my chapter compared to yours doesn't count in this argument you procrastinator!!"  
  
Akiko: "Does so!"  
  
Yukiko: "Does not!"  
  
Akiko: "DOES SO!"  
  
Yukiko: "DOES NOT!"  
  
Akiko: "DOES S-"  
  
Marik: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
Akiko and Yukiko: O.O  
  
Yukiko: "Ouuuuuuuuuu... MARIK SWORE!!! BAD!!!!"  
  
Akiko: -.-;  
  
Marik: (Eye twitches)  
  
Bakura: "Get on with this screwed up fic already!!!"  
  
Akiko and Yukiko: "THIS FIC IS NOT SCREWED UP!"  
  
Bakura: "Yes it is!"  
  
Yukiko: (Whacks Bakura over the head with Akiko's mallet) "Bastard."  
  
Akiko: "Tee hee."  
  
-------------------- 

... - Yugi to Yami

... - Yami to Yugi

¦...¦ - Ryou (Hikari) to Bakura  
  
¦¦...¦¦ - Bakura (Yami) to Ryou  
  
[...] - Malik (Hikari) to Marik  
  
[[...]] - Marik (Yami) to Malik  
  
_'...'_ - Thoughts  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
¤·...·¤ - Place And Time  
  
{...} - Annoying comments from Akiko  
  
ll...ll - Annoying comments from Yukiko  
  
¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·  
  
_Chapter Five: Water Fights Are Fun  
_  
Téa, Mai, and Serenity had arrived back at the beach to see the weirdest scene before them. Splashing and shouting, all the boys were having water fights with each other. Oh, and did I mention that they had water guns and water balloons as well?  
  
"TAKE THAT, TOMB ROBBER!!!" Yami yelled and threw a big-ass water balloon right at Bakura's face, causing the balloon to break with such the force and making Bakura fall backwards into the water. After a few seconds, he re- surfaced and his face was all red. Yami, Marik, Malik, and Seto were laughing their asses off at the sight of the all mighty tomb robber in all his 'glory'.  
  
"I'LL SO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PHARAOH!" Bakura screamed and lunged himself at Yami, starting a brawl.  
  
"I'm GOOD-FOR-NOTHING?! I DON'T SEE you SAVING MAN-KIND FROM DESTRUCTION!!!" Yami bellowed back and threw Bakura off of him and grabbed another water balloon.  
  
"Bakura! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!!!" came yells from the ever peaceful, shy, and adorable Ryou and Yugi.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, fear clearly written in their eyes.  
  
"That's better." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yup. You all know why we came here, right? We came to NOT fight with each other but to have fun and just hang out, capesh?" Yugi stared sternly at them all, but with his eyes, they made him look cute, not strict.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
"Ahem." Every head on the beach, including all the people that they didn't know, turned to the three girls. Their ahem was so loud.  
  
Mai, Serenity, and Téa blushed at all the attention that they were given and then waved off all the other people.  
  
"What's da matta?" Joey asked with concern for Serenity and Mai in his eyes.  
  
"Well, one thing is, we're back." Mai said with sarcasm.  
  
Téa started to twitch a bit but it was a good thing that no one noticed, or was it? No one paid attention to her anyways, so yea, it was nothing new. Then, she started to feel something irritating her inside her right ear and started to try and get the irritation to go away but to no avail.  
  
¤·Two Hours Later·¤  
  
The gang was heading back to their hotel, after having a long day filled with fun, sand, water, salt, and Bakura and Marik trying to blow up a crab, {Poor crab...} which 'supposedly' was after their Millennium Items. But hey, they're Bakura and Marik. What'd you expect?  
  
"I call front seat!" Bakura yelled and was about to jump into the car when Marik grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back, causing Bakura to fall on his ass.  
  
"Who says?" Marik asked casually, opened the door to Yami's car and climbed in.  
  
"GET OUT OF YUGI'S SEAT, MARIK!!!" Yami yelled over to Marik, glaring at him. Now, would you like to be the person that Yami was directing his glare at and a person that could easily overpower you and send you to the shadow realm? I didn't think so... So, Marik got out of the passenger seat and whimpered.  
  
Yugi blushed and mumbled a 'Thank you' to his Yami and climbed into the passenger seat, Yami following shortly, followed by Ryou, Malik, and...  
  
"BACK OFF! I'M GONNA SIT WITH MY HIKARI!!!" Bakura screamed and kicked Marik's leg, trying to get into the car.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!!! OUTTA MY WAY, OLD MAN!!!" Marik shouted.  
  
"WE RESENT THAT!!!" Yami and Bakura yelled at Marik. Well, even though Yami, Bakura, and Marik didn't look old, they ARE ancient and they are about 5000 years old.  
  
¤·Half An Hour Later·¤  
  
After much fuss and whatnot, they finally got on the road back to their hotel. Though, it didn't take very long to get there since Honolulu wasn't THAT big... In Seto's and Joey's minds. Once they had reached their hotel, they brought in all their stuff and literally threw them into their rooms. They then scrambled downstairs to eat dinner.  
  
"LOBSTA LOBSTA LOBSTA LOBSTA LOBSTA!!!" Joey giggled gleefully, whilst jumping up and down, staring at the tank full of big lobsters with big claws.  
  
"And you're a boy, how?" Seto made a snide remark.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
Téa, who was at the back of the group, was STILL trying to get the irritation to go away but still to no avail... Then, something beeped inside her ear and everything went black... Well, only for her anyways.  
  
¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·  
  
Akiko: "Okay, sorry for the late update..."  
  
Yukiko: "HA! This chapter was short!"  
  
Akiko: "Rub it in, why don't cha?"  
  
Yukiko: "I will!" (Cackles)  
  
Akiko: -.-'' "This just feels weird to end this chapter off like this... It's too short..."  
  
Yukiko: "Stop complaining!"  
  
Akiko: "I'm gonna continue this on for a liiiiiiiiiiiiittle but longer ."  
  
Yukiko: "Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! You poop!" (Wrestles with Akiko for her pen)  
  
Akiko: "Look Yuki, there goes... Uh... Shaun!" (Points to a random area)  
  
Yukiko: "Where?!" (Runs off in direction of Akiko's finger)  
  
Akiko: (Squints eyes at faraway figure that Yukiko is running towards) "Hey... That IS Shaun... Heh, go figure."  
  
Yukiko: Glomps Shaun "SHAUN! LONG TIME, NO SEE !!! WE'VE MISSED YA!!!" (Clings onto his arm)  
  
Akiko: (Sweat drop) "That was uncalled for for Shaun..."  
  
Shaun: (Smiles) "Hey Yuki." (Spots Akiko) "HEY AKI!!!" (Turns back to Yukiko) "Wanna go to the movies?"  
  
Yukiko: "Okie dokie !"  
  
Akiko: "What?! You're leaving me here all alone?!"  
  
Yukiko: "Oh, you'll manage without me ."  
  
Akiko: "...True... But still!"  
  
Yukiko: "See ya later, Aki!"  
  
Yukiko and Shaun: (Walks towards theatres)  
  
Akiko: "HAVE FUN!!!" (Sighs) "Now, back to the matter at hand." (Rubs hands together evilly)  
  
¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·  
  
They were all sitting at a big table, awaiting their food. Joey, being the hungry one, had a bib with a picture of a lobster on it, with words: 'I LOVE LOBSTERS' printed on it, Joey was also holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, drool rolling down his chin as he sniffed the restaurant air.  
  
Everyone, excluding Téa who was still rubbing her ear, stared at him.  
  
"He's an embarrassment to society..." Seto muttered, and covered his view of Joey, making people think that he didn't know the blond.  
  
"FOOD!!! FOOD!!! FOOD!!!" Joey screamed in delight and jumped up, tackled the waiter, who looked like he was going to die from the rabid hungry person, pushed the trolley packed with food towards the gang where he thought it was going to be safe... For now... But right now, Joey was sitting on top of the poor waiter, sniffing the air like a canine, looking for the food. {I wouldn't be surprised if a tail grew out and he grew ears -.-}  
  
"SAVE THE FOOD!!!" Bakura and Marik screamed and dived for the food.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone screamed, since the food splattered all over them and covered all of Bakura and Marik.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" Joey wailed, and whimpered.  
  
"I'm hungry, Yami." Yugi whimpered at Yami and gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant awed at how cute Yugi looked and gave him food.  
  
"YAY! FOOD!" Joey was about to pounce on Yugi's food when Yami stopped him by freezing him in his place with his magic.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! So close... Yet so far!!!" Joey cried. That was quite true, since his nose was but a couple of inches from Yugi's plate of food. "THIS IS SO INHUMAN!!!"  
  
"Excuse me, misters and madams, but because of this fiasco, you all have to get your meal from the buffet." A waiter came and said to them.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Joey." Mai pouted and stood up and started to walk towards the buffet. Everyone followed suit, whilst Joey just stood frozen in his spot, smelling Yugi's food and drooling, with stars in his eyes.  
  
After about 5 minutes, everyone returned and started to chow down on their food, except Joey, who had to watch everyone eat, whilst his stomach growled immensely.  
  
"You're so mean." Joey whimpered and glared at Yami who smirked.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to steal my hikari's food."  
  
"Humph."

¤·In Dark Corner, Which Is Right Beside The YGO Gang·¤

In a dark corner where one lone figure sat, eating paper, but she didn't know that, the figure glared dangerously at Yugi. _'Yugi, I WILL have Yami, no matter what!'_ it thought and continued to plot it's plan to get rid of Yugi.

"Téa, what are you doing here all alone?" Serenity asked, whilst passing her to go to the washroom.

Téa fidgeted and smiled at Serenity. "Oh, I just needed some space, that's all."

"O... Kay..." Serenity replied and continued to walk towards the washroom, with one thought in her head _'I knew she was a psycho...'_.

Téa then cackled inwardly. _'That was simple. Now, back to plotting Yugi's demise...'_  
  
¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·  
  
Akiko: "Ok, I'm ending it here."  
  
Yukiko: "Yay! Now I can type!" (Cracks fingers and gets ready to type)  
  
Akiko: "What a professional -.-;"  
  
Yukiko: "I know, hey?" (Missing the sarcasm)  
  
Akiko: "Whatever." (Looks at YGO gang) "Can one of you please say it?"  
  
YGO gang: (Backs away)  
  
Akiko: "Ryou, just say it, please?"  
  
Ryou: (Sighs) "Please review and thank you for reading!"  
  
Akiko: "Thanks Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: (Smiles)  
  
¤Written by Akiko¤


End file.
